


Dernier Soir

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: CdM 2018, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Serard, russie, spain nt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Dernier Soir pour la Roja en Russie, et pour Sergio et Gerard aussi...





	Dernier Soir

« Je quitte l'équipe, » annonça Gérard durant le dernier repas de la Roja en Russie.

La salle devint silencieuse, personne n'osant parler ou ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander Ramos, qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Le Catalan soupira, avant de se répéter, parlant plus lentement :

« Je quitte l'Équipe. Je prends ma retraite internationale. »

Le capitaine se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant le sol, et il prit l'autre défenseur par le bras, l'entraînant dans un endroit désert.

Le reste des joueurs et le staff ne purent que être témoin de la violente dispute qui allait arriver.

Sergio, faisait des ronds devant Gérard, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le Culé en eut marre, et lui demanda d'arrêter.

« M'arrêter, tu me demandes de m'arrêter ? » lui répondit l'autre footballeur. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? L'équipe n'est plus si importante que ça maintenant ? Et moi, dans tout ça, tu y a pensé ? Tu m'abandonnes, hein ? On est plus à la hauteur de Môsieur Gérard Piqué ? »

« Je te l'ai pas dit avant car je savais que tu allais réagir ainsi ! Bon sang Sergio, on a gagné une coupe du monde ensemble, et c'était y'a huit ans ! Il est temps de laisser les jeunes ! Notre époque est révolue ! Et puis c'est exactement pour cela que je ne t'ai pas prévenu à l'avance, car je savais que tu allais réagir ainsi, énervé et cri- »

« Énervé ? Mais je suis même pas énervé là ! JE SUIS DÉÇU, EXTRÊMEMENT DÉÇU PAR TOI ET TON COMPORTEMENT ! »

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TU FAIRE DE TOUTES FAÇONS ? TU ES UN MADRISTA, ME LE RAPPELANT PRESQUE CHAQUE JOUR, ET SURTOUT APRÈS LES CLASSICÓ ! ON A BEAU FAIRE AMI-AMI SUR LE TERRAIN EN NATIONALE, LORSQU'ON SE CROISE EN CLUB TU FAIS TOUT POUT ME PROUVER TA SUPÉRIORITÉ ET- »

« ET TES COMMENTAIRES SUR MON ÉQUIPE ON EN PARLE ? TOI AUSSI TU- »

« MAIS LAISSE-MOI FINIR BORDEL DE MERDE ! TU N'ES PERSONNE POUR MOI, RAMOS, TU N'ES NI MON AMI, NI UN FRÈRE, ALORS JE TE LE RÉPÈTE, QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE ? »

Les deux joueurs se regardèrent en chient de faïence, leurs yeux lançant des regards noirs comme la nuit. Alors que Gérard s'apprêtait à continuer, Sergio le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. À travers le baiser, il voulait lui faire passer toute sa tristesse, sa colère, mais surtout un sentiment qu'il avait longtemps gardé pour lui.

« Parce que je t'aime, Gio, et que j'ai été trop con pour ne te le dire que maintenant, » dit Ramos entre deux baisers.

« 'Tin, Sese, » répondit le Culé, « t'aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. »

La passion monta petit à petit, et bientôt le capitaine entraîna le défenseur vers les ascenseurs, pour aller dans sa chambre.

Leur nuit ne fut que luxure, avec un amère arrière goût d'au revoir. Ils n'allaient plus jouer ensemble, seulement s'affronter, et cette dure réalité les affectaient tout deux.

Le lendemain, Sergio se réveilla car quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. Il gémit de plaisir, et entrouvrit ses yeux, pour voir le visage de son amour.

« Buenos días, amor, » lui murmura Gérard, en l'embrassant délicatement les lèvres.

« Buenos días, » lui répondit-il en se séparant de Piqué.

Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps enlacés dans un lit, leurs corps portant les traces de leurs amour. Ils pensaient à ce qui adviendrait d'eux, après leur retour en Espagne. Il n'y avait de solutions, et ils le savaient.

Quelqu'un finit par toquer à la porte, et les prévenir qu'ils devaient venir déjeuner. Les deux footballeurs se levèrent, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Sese, mais on a des femmes, des gosses, et je ne jouerais plus avec toi- »

« Je comprends, Gio, je comprends. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, ça ne peut mal finir... »

Ils se rapprochèrent, et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Les larmes coulaient, et donnaient un goût salé sur leurs langues. Ils auraient pu, dans un autre contexte, une autre vie, mais pas dans celle-ci.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
